


Art for "All the Broken Pieces (Keep Cool, Stay Tough)

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disability, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, movie posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: Art for Lucifuge5's wonderful Bandom Big Bang 2012 story.





	Art for "All the Broken Pieces (Keep Cool, Stay Tough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Broken Pieces (Keep Cool, Stay Tough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456818) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



> Movie posters for two of the imaginary shark movies that Frank and Mikey talk about in the story. Fan-casted by Luce and myself. Really, really ridiculous.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I pushed Luce really hard to do this story, because I thought that it was not only a compelling story, but because it shows disability in a realistic and permanent way. 
> 
> X-men First Class had come out the year before she wrote this, and the number of un-wheelchaired Charles Xavier stories was really overwhelming. Which, no. 
> 
> Disabilities suck, but many many many people will never be cured of their disabilities, and they deserve representation, too.
> 
> Luce's story was part of the Bandom Big Bang, and as such, two people chose her story to create complements for. One created a mix. One created...art. Sorta. I guess.
> 
> Listen, I get that things come up in your life to keep you from fulfilling fannish obligations. I get that, I really do. But instead of doing a half-assed shitty job of something, maybe just admit that you don't have the emotion/mental/physical resources to finish and let the mods call in a pinch hitter if necessary.
> 
> Anyway, I find that years later I'm still _really pissed off_ on Luce's behalf. These two fake movie posters were created to make Luce feel a little better, and to reward her for the hella lot of emotional and mental labor she put into this story.
> 
> They are not the best arts; I was still very much a novice user of that damn ablist named open source graphics program. But the amount of love I put into I think makes up for it.
> 
> Love you, Luce. Still so proud of you for this story. <3 <3 <3


End file.
